The present invention relates to piezoelectronic transistors, and more specifically, to integrating a piezoresistive element in a piezoelectronic transistor.
A piezoelectronic transistor (PET) includes a piezoelectric element (PE) that may be displaced to modulate the resistance of a piezoresistive (PR) element. The materials used to create a PET pose challenges in formation of the PET. One such challenge is instability of the PR element in air. The PR element may be comprised of samarium selenide (SmSe), samarium monosulfide (SmS), samarium telluride (SmTe), or thulium telluride (TmTe), for example. Long term stability of the PR element, particularly for thin films, currently requires passivation. The passivation may be achieved through application of an atomic layer deposition (ALD) film (e.g., hafnium dioxide (HfO2) film) to the surface of the PR element, for example.